Venda de felicidad
by Morla
Summary: [One Shot] Creí que mi mundo era perfecto... Que lo tenía todo... Pero me mentía a mi misma. Una venda de falsa felicidad cegaba mi vida. Mimato no correspondido.


**Hola! Antes que nada siento el retraso con mi otro fic... Pero entre que llevo un mes fuera de casa y que tengo un bloqueo terrible con ese trozo (sé exactamente lo que tiene que ocurrir... pero tardo horas en encontrar las palabras) el fic sigue parado... (lo continuaré pronto! O eso intentaré).**

**En cuanto a este fic, NO es un Mimato... O al menos no del todo. Si alguien ha leído mi perfil sabrá que odio el mimato. Pues bien¿esto que es? Un mimato triste. lo que yo creo que pasaría si realmente Yamato y Mimí saliesen juntos. En fin, poco más se puede decir.. Ahí va mi fic:  
**

**Nota: -kun se utiliza detras de los nombres masculinos para indicar un ligero respeto. Si lo usa una chica joven tiene un tono cariñoso.**

**-chan se utiliza solo detrás de nombres de niños y chicas jóvenes, con estas últimas queda mono/cute/kawaii.**

* * *

**  
**

**En aquél tiempo todo parecía perfecto. Me sentía como en una nube, flotando de felicidad. Estaba saliendo con el chico de mis sueños, vivía junto a él y dormía junto a él. Sí, realmente mi vida era maravillosa, pero no me di cuenta de que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad...**

9:02 

Mimí empujó suavemente al chico que todavía dormitaba en la cama. Él gruñó, algo molesto porque le despertaran, pero al final abrió los ojos para ver amanecer por primera vez desde su nuevo hogar.

-Buenos días, amor –le dijo su novia, con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos.

Él tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la situación y cogió la bandeja lentamente. Había una variedad sorprendente de comida, desde huevos fritos hasta un bizcocho de chocolate, pasando por las fresas con nata, bacon con tostadas y tres vasos de zumos diferentes. El rubio la miró asombrado.

-¿Tú... has preparado todo esto? –murmuró. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Todavía no sé lo que te gusta para desayunar, así que he hecho un poco de todo –Ella le miró expectante, a punto de formular una pregunta- Oye, Yamato... ¿Puedo... darte de comer... al menos una vez?

Yamato pensó que aquello era un poco infantil (y también un poco cursi) pero se la veía tan ilusionada por una cosa como aquella...

-Está bien... –suspiró.

-¡Viva! –gritó ella, y luego volvió a mirar al rubio- Te quiero, Matt...

El rubio miró la bandeja del desayuno. Luego la miró a ella.

-Yo también, Mimí.

**Desde siempre había sentido que te quería, y no tardé en acercarme a ti, decirte todo lo que sentía. Al principio me rechazaste, pero yo insistí durante mucho tiempo. Supongo que debí ser un estorbo, pero yo no me daba cuenta. Solo me importaba estar contigo, esperando que un día sintieras lo mismo por mí que yo por ti. Hasta que un día me aceptaste, me dijiste que sí, y yo creí ver todos mis sueños hechos realidad...**

13:16

-¡Yama-kun! –gritó la chica desde la cocina, mientras su pareja salía del estudio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mimí? –le preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos a cenar? No me apetece cocinar... –la castaña puso morritos.

-Si quieres puedo cocinar yo –le respondió el rubio.

Mimí le sacó la lengua.

-Lo que yo quiero es tener un momento romántico contigo, tonto –le dijo sonriendo. Yamato le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye¿y qué te parece si después de comer vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Podríamos ir al parque a tomar un helado, pasear por el centro...

-No, creo que no es buena idea –le cortó el rubio. Mimí le miró sorprendida- Es que ya sabes que tengo que ir al gimnasio...

-Jo –se lamentó Mimí- Tú y tu gimnasio. ¡Si para mí ya no tienes que ponerte más guapo! –le sonrió pícaramente.

-Me gusta ir al gimnasio –replicó Yamato.

-Bueno, vale, tú ganas¡pero entonces la cena la pagas tú! –dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, –dijo Matt, haciendo una pausa para finalmente decir- cariño –murmuró esta palabra con un tono de voz extraño, ausente, triste. Pero ella no se dio cuenta.

Sólo sonrió, feliz.

**Mientras sonreía, me esforzaba en verte feliz. Te intentaba ver tan ilusionado y enamorado como yo. La venda de mi falsa felicidad me impedía ver que estabas sufriendo, amor. Yo sólo quería verme a mí en mi cuento de hadas, junto a mi príncipe azul. Pero tú tenías otros planes... Y aun así te esforzaste por engañar a tu corazón¿verdad?**

17:25

Yamato se preparó para subirse a la bicicleta eléctrica. Ese día le había estado doliendo el estómago desde que se había levantado, pero aun así él nunca faltaba al gimnasio. Y se sentó en la bicicleta donde enfrente había una pared de cristal que permitía ver casi toda la ciudad, la playa, el parque, los edificios... Pero el no miraba nada de eso.

_Miraba el cielo._

Entonces bajó la mirada hacia los campos de tenis del gimnasio. Allí, inconfundible, una melena roja se agitaba con el viento, mientras devolvía la pelota que su compañera le lanzaba. Yamato la veía correr, moviendo su cuerpo de punta a punta del campo... "Está hermosa" pensó el rubio. Y justo después se odió por ello. No podía pensar esas cosas, estaba saliendo con Mimí... Incluso vivían juntos... Vivian bien, vivían felices¿no?

La pelirroja miró hacia arriba y Yamato sintió un escalofrío. Pero al fijarse vio que no le miraba a él, si no al cielo. Sí, ella solía perder la vista entre las nubes. Al recordar sus ojos soñadores el rubio sintió que el dolor de su estómago se intensificaba. Quizás tendría que decirle a Mimí que no podía ir a cenar...

"_Te quiero, Matt"_

Yamato apartó la mirada del cristal. Estaba triste y cansado, muy cansado. Su mente era un revoltijo de sensaciones confusas. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

**Esperabas ansioso ese momento del día¿no? Te sentías como nunca te habías sentido conmigo. ¿Cómo crees que hubieran ido las cosas si yo lo hubiese sabido antes? Quizás hubiese podido ahorrarte más dolor... Pero estaba tan ciega, amor... Tan ebria de ti...**

**Pero ella hice lo que yo nunca pude hacer por ti. Ella te escuchaba. Y yo no escuchaba nada más de ti que un falso "te quiero"...**

17:57

-Sora... –la llamó él, volviendo a sentir un cosquilleo. Tenerla de nuevo cerca la incomodaba.

-¡Ah, hola Matt! –dijo ella alegremente, saliendo del campo de tenis.- Hemos acabado ahora mismo. ¿Me esperarás a que salga del vestuario?

-Claro... –murmuró él. Sora advirtió su tono, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Sora salió del vestuario fueron hacia la máquina de refrescos, que se había convertido en su punto de reunión. Se sentaron, cada uno con un refresco, y Sora empezó a hablar.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –su voz acariciaba, pensó Yamato. Él no respondió. No sabía si podría controlar lo que dijese una vez abierta la boca.- Oh... ¿No te habrás peleado con Mimí?

-¡No, con Mimí todo va jodidamente bien! –gritó apretando el refresco con fuerza, salpicando el vestido de Sora. Yamato en seguida se calmó y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.- Lo siento, Sora...

-No ha sido nada... –dijo ella, algo conmocionada, mientras Yamato le limpiaba el vestido.

El estar tan cerca de la chica puso a Yamato los pelos de punta. Durante un segundo miró a los ojos de Sora, pero le pareció recibir tal descarga eléctrica que apartó la mirada asustado. Se retiró y se volvió a sentar. Ella simplemente esperó a que él tuviese ganas de volver a hablar.

-Creo... Estoy enamorado de otra mujer –soltó un profundo suspiro- Mimí me gusta... Pero creo que lo mío con ello no es amor.

Hubo una pausa, mientras Sora meditaba cual debía ser la respuesta correcta.

-¿Tu intención es dejar a Mimí por la otra mujer? –le dijo Sora, suavemente.

-No puedo hacer eso... Le rompería el corazón. Ella está muy enamorada de mí –hundió la cabeza en las rodillas.- Soy un cerdo.

-Claro que no lo eres... –le dijo la pelirroja acariciándole la cabeza. Él levantó la mirada, volviéndose a encontrar con aquellos ojos que le tenía idiotizado. Y se incorporó, con una repentina vergüenza a exponer su debilidad a la chica.

-Yamato, deberías hacer lo que deseas de verdad –le miró a los ojos seriamente.- ¿Qué te dice el corazón?

Yamato sostuvo la mirada. Aquellos cabellos de fuego, aquella mirada sincera, aquella persona tan noble era demasiado buena para alguien como él. Y aún así...

Escuchó al corazón. Y su corazón anhelaba ser libre, volar por el cielo.

La cogió por los hombros, la acercó suavemente a él. Fue tan rápido que Sora apenas lo vio venir. Solo sentía sus labios sobre los suyos y se dejó llevar lenta y harmónicamente. Cuando se separaron, ella le miró conmocionada.

-Ya...Yamato... –murmuró.

-Te dije que era un cerdo –dijo Yamato con la voz entrecortada, dejando caer su cabeza sobre los hombros de Sora.

Estaba muy cansado.

**Mi burbuja flotaba lentamente, protegiéndome. Pero las burbujas son muy frágiles.**

**Creo que en el fondo me daba cuenta de la situación, pero que nunca llegué a aceptarla. Creo que veía tus silencios, tus suspiros, tus miradas frías, pero me había costado tanto conseguir aquella felicidad que no quería aceptar de ningún modo que se estuviera rompiendo. Así que llevé la venda hasta el final y caí por el borde del precipicio.**

9:32

-Mira, Yamato, esta es nuestra mesa –Mimí, señaló una pequeña mesa para dos junto a las ventanas que daban a la calle. El asintió con la cabeza, distraído. "Esto será un desastre... Quizás debería dejarlo correr", pensó el rubio. _"¿Pero qué dice tu corazón?"_

-¿Eh, Yama-kun? –Mimí se acercó a su novio- Estás como un poco ido. ¿Quieres que Mimí-chan te cante una nana?

-No... Siéntate –le ordenó él. Mimí puso cara de preocupación, pero se sentó.

**Mi burbuja no podía durar para siempre.**

-Mira, yo voy a pedir un poco de cangrejo rebozado, Yama-kun. ¿A ti te apetecen... unos tallarines?

-Mimí...

-Aunque me han recomendado la sopa de miso de este restaurante¡dicen que es realmente maravillosa!

-Mimí, escucha...

-Ah, claro, a ti no te gusta la sopa¿no, Yamato? Entonces pediremos una ensalada para los dos.

**No quería oír lo que querías decirme. Intuía que mi burbuja estaba a punto de explotar.**

-Mimí, tengo algo importante que decirte...

-¿Yama-kun no se encuentra bien? –dijo de pronto Mimí. Se estaba comenzando a alterar poco a poco- Claro, le deben haber sentado mal las gambas que Mimí ha preparado este mediodía...

-Mimí, estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

Ella, que sujetaba su copa de cristal, la soltó de golpe, provocando un estruendo cuando esta se rompió contra el suelo.

**Estalló en miles de pedazos diminutos.**

-Yama... Yama-kun...No digas... Tonterías... –dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa. El cristal le había arañado la piel, pero no se dio cuenta.

-Verás, Mimí... Tu eres magnífica... Y el tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido maravilloso... Pero creo que no estamos hechos el uno para...

-¡¡Cállate!! –gritó de repente Mimí, levantándose del asiento y atrayendo la atención de todo el restaurante.

-Mimí, por favor, cálmate... –la mirada del rubio expresaba tristeza... Sabía que ella no lo aceptaría.

-Yamato, por favor, dime que todo esto es una broma –dijo ella alterada, desesperada, pero el silencio del chico expresó más que todas las palabras.- No... –susurró aterrada.

-Vamos, Mimí, hay millones de chicos mejores que yo, y tu eres una mujer hermosa y divertida...

-¿¡Quién es!?¿¡Quién es ella!? –gritó la chica, fuera de sí- ¿¡Acaso ha sido esa bastarda de Sora!?

-¡No hables así de ella! –soltó el rubio.

-¡Ah, así que es ella! –gritó nuevamente la castaña.- ¡Y se atreve a llamarse mi amiga¿Cómo ha podido?

-¡Mimí, ella no ha tenido nada que ver! Ni siquiera me ha dado todavía una respuesta definitiva. Pero lo cierto es que creo que estaba enamorado de ella desde secundaria.

-¿¡Y entonces porqué aceptaste salir conmigo!? –los gritos da Mimí habían atraído la atención hasta del chef del restaurante, que temía que aquella chica llegase a las manos.

"Aquella época... Fue cuando Sora empezó a salir con Taichi"

**Ya no había venda que apartara mis ojos de la verdad.**

-¿Acaso sólo he sido... tu paño de lágrimas? –murmuró Mimí.

-¡No! Mimí, yo nunca haría eso...

-¡Te odio, Ishida Yamato! –y dicho esto la chica salió llorando del restaurante.

Yamato se quedó allí solo, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana. "Realmente, soy un cerdo"

**Mi cuento se había acabado.**

**Después de aquello no volví a verte. Por lo que supe, te fuiste a vivir con tu hermano. Me lo contó Sora. Estuvo muy amable conmigo, a pesar de que cuando la vi le grité cosas horribles. Es un cielo. Supongo que buscabas en ella lo que no había en mí.**

**Casi ocho meses más tarde Sora me contó, con miedo, que había aceptado salir contigo. Y me alegré al notar que me alegraba por ella. Y por ti. Al fin y al cabo, mi objetivo era hacerte feliz, pero fallé dejándome cegar por el egoísmo. Ahora estoy bien. Por lo que he oído, os casaréis pronto. Yo no iré a veros. No quiero interferir más en tu vida, amor... Ahora me dedico a buscar la felicidad. Un felicidad verdadera, no enmascarada tras una venda.**

**Dime, amor¿podré encontrarla?**

* * *

**¡Bueno! No me imaginaba que mi primer One Shot sería sobre Mimí, pero me dio el flash y lo hice antes que todos los Takaris medio comenzados que tengo por ahí. **

**Me da la impresión de que no he sabido manejar bien a Matt... Y que los comentarios de Mimí son demasiado maduros para ella xD Pero bueno, si queréis dejar alguna crítica, adelante, las acepto de buen grado.**

** Atte: Kyo**

**Nota: "Sora" significa en japonés "cielo". ¿Queda un poco más claro tanto cielo? xD  
**


End file.
